Of the Heart
by Starsaa
Summary: I know little about Inuyasha, I was just really bored. Rated for possible language or content in future chapters. Inuyasha might be paired with my own original character.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome once again to a crappy fanfic by Starsaa! I've really sunk to an all-time low now, my friends. I know basically nothing about Inuyasha:-) I just got done watching the fourth movie last night and had the biggest urge to draw something in Takahashi-san's style, and whenever I draw Inu I lways make him into a girl. I'm not sure why, I just can't draw a male Inuyasha. Anywhore, I fell in love with the sketch I made last night so I named her Akoiyasha and immediately started writing. I'm a no0b like that sometimes. So yeah... plus I'm still at a permanent block for Silent Departure (my Danny Phantom fanfic) and nobody's giving me ideas except one anonymous person so I have to do something with my urge to write in the meantime.

Inuyasha is not mine, the show or the character. I do own Akoiyasha and the plotline of this story.

For those interested, since I didn't describe Akoi in the story, there are links to pictures of her on my profile.

**Of the Heart**

Akoiyasha sighed as she twirled her claw in the puddle of blood before her. Slaying these pathetic excuses for demons was too easy, and while it meant for easy feeding, it got boring fast.

"When will I ever get to face a _real_ challenge?" she asked her tail. Having no friends her whole life left her with no choice but to entertain herself with imaginary company. Then again, her tail _did_ seem to have a mind of its own sometimes. When it chose not to answer her, she sighed once more, then leaned over to lap up some of the blood. Definately wasn't the best she'd ever had, but it was better than nothing. When she sat up, she realized the blood had gotten in her hair. Liking the colour, she proceeded to dip her tail into the puddle. Then she got bored and left her prey. She wasn't that hungry anyway.

Akoiyasha looked to the trees as she walked. She's always imagine a new foe... or _friend _suddenly appearing in the trees, jumping from branch of one to branch of the next to branch of the next and so on and so forth. Sometimes, she's go up in a tree to get a look around, but for the most part she didn't like heights.

Akoiyasha reached the edge of the forest and sighed a third time. "If only I could walk beyond the trees, Shi-chan," she told her tail. "If only we could see what... or _who _is out there.

Her tail, dubbed _Shi-chan_, curled around her leg. As Akoiyasha turned back, she sensed a stronger demonic aura than ever before. Having always been curious, even as a pup, she neither ran no hid from the nearing scent. She would have approached it, if anything, but it came from outside her safehaven. Coincidentally, the demon she was sensing had sensed her first, and that's why he was nearing her so quickly. He eyed her critically. She was so carelessly dressed, and in nothing which seemed to really fit in the Feudal Era. Unsure if she should read him as friend or foe, she tried the former.

"Hi! My name's Akoiyasha. I'm a dog demon!"

"Keh," he scoffed. "Are you always this friendly to strangers?"

"No, usually I kill them," she smiled sweetly. Her tail uncurled from her leg, leaving a streak of blood on the latter from when she'd coloured Shi-chan earlier. "How about you?"

He seemed hesitant to answer. "Inuyasha. Hanyou."

"Is _hanyou_ your last name? My last name is Mitsumari."

"Mitsu..." he began. "No, I meant I _am_ a hanyou."

"Does my name sound familiar?" she was more interested than anything.

"I don't have time for this," he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called. Normally he wouldn't, but he did, irritably. "I can't go out into the sun. I'm half shadow demon."

"And this concerns me how?" he asks rudely. "Just a minute ago you were a dog demon."

Her ears twitched. "I am! I'm half dog, half shadow... a hanyou! Like you! Except you're half dog, half..." she stopped to sniff him. "...Human?"

He suddenly seemed edgy. "What do you want from me?"

"A cloak of some sort. Something I can wear to protect my body from the sun."

"Have you tried _clothes_?" he sneers.

"I need to cover every inch," she explains. "Arms, legs, stomach, face, ears... everything."

"What happens if you go into the sunlight?" he asks.

"First, second, third degree burns," she shrugs. "Depends on the intensity of the light and how long I'm in it. I won't, like, burst into flames or anything, but my skin would fade and my blood would boil and ultimately I'd evaporate."

"Your hair and fur?"

"It might singe, but mostly it'd just fade like my skin." she gave an upset sigh. "My DNA is a mixture of both my races. Not even my dog parts are safe."

He glanced at her limp tail and fallen ears. "Humans love to tweak my ears."

She glanced up. "Anyone who's touched my ears isn't alive anymore."

"Anyone?" he asks curiosuly. "What about your tail?"

"Don't get any ideas..." she grinned.

He smirked. "Why..."

"Inuyasha!"

(cue sarcasm)

Yay, Kagome's here.

(end sarcasm)

Inuyasha cringed, mumbling, "Does she have to ruin everything?"

Akoiyasha lowered her eyelids and took a step towards Inuyasha. He turned to face her as he felt her hands take his, but at that point she was so close that the second he did so, she caught his lips with her own. He stared at her in shock for a moment, as she stared back alluringly. Just as he started to close his eyes and pull her closer...

"INUYASHA!" Kagome damn near growled, "OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha pulled from Akoiyasha to save her, but for some reason they both slammed into the ground. Kagome blinked stupidly, while Akoiyasha moaned softly in pain. Inuyasha reached over to turn her onto her side. It was only then that he realized that the necklace to which her locket was attached was made of the same magic prayer beads he wore, only hers held a tint of lavendar in their colour. Kagome stiffed, not planning to apologize to either of them.

"GET UP!" she demanded, grabbing Inuyasha's necklace from behind and yanking him to his feet. Akoiyasha scoffed.

"You're just a regular ol' ray o'sunshine, ain't ya?" the female demon grinned. Kagome stuck her nose in the air and stormed off, dragging Inuyasha after her. Akoiyasha glared. She couldn't follow... she looked to the sky... or could she? Thick clouds pulled in the way of the sun, shading the clearing just outside her forest. She stanced to lunge out and retrieve Inuyasha. It would be risky, but it would be worth it. She glanced at the clouds. They seemed thick enough for a battle if need be... she wouldn't kill the human, it reaked of Inuyasha's scent and obviously was useful to him or he wouldn't allow it to treat him like that. Heh... she called the human an it.

Focus. Akoiyasha posed on all fours and transformed into her true form (think Sesshoumaru's dog form only about half that size and with lavendar fur and sea green eyes and two tails, both with crimson tips). She ran out quickly in front of Kagome and stanced threateningly, glaring at the girl and bearing her teeth in a low growl. Kagome froze at first, then dropped Inuyasha and prepared her bow with an arrow. Before Kagome could pull the string back, Akoiyasha barked, startling her. While she recovered, Inuyasha jumped in front of the dog.

"Don't you hurt her," he demanded. Kagome glared and lowered her hands. Akoiyasha turned back into her hanyou form, and Inuyasha walked her back into the forest. Kagome followed irritably and Inuyasha explained as the clouds parted, "She can't be in the sun, it kills her."

"Poor baby," the human said with distaste. Inuyasha started to disrobe and Kagome blushed lightly, "What are you doing!"

"Calm down, pervert, I'm only takin' off my cloth of the firerat," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He gently wrapped the robe around Akoiyasha, and she cuddled into it. "Will that protect you?"

"Ish snuggly," she giggled. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed lightly. "I... I mean yes... thank you."

"Let's go then," Inuyasha said.

"Do... you want me to come with you?" Akoiyasha followed timidly.

"Whadaya think, Akoiyasha?" he asked rhetorically. "I ain't lettin' ya keep my robe forever."

"Right..." she giggled again. Kagome rolled her eyes in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

You're actually reading chapter two? o.o wow. okay, well, i'm not sure exactly how Inuyasha's clothes work, but I see it as he has the red shirt and pants on, and under that he has off-white shirt and pants, so in order to cover Akoiyasha's body, Inuyasha gave her the red shirt and pants and is wearing the off-white ones.

**Of the Heart**

Akoiyasha practically glued herself to Inuyasha's side on their walk. Fuming with jealuosy, Kagome glued herself to the other side. Inuyasha, however, took no interest in either of them, and unlike Kagome, Akoi kept her eyes ahead as they walked along. She didn't look at Inuyasha, and she didn't look at Kagome. Then again, she _did _have to keep her head tilted down slightly to keep her entire body shadowed in Inuyasha's cloth... or _did she_? Kagome eyed the demon girl curiously.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you're back!" Sango exclaimed. She was wearing her casual pink and green outfit and sitting on a picnic blanket.

"And you brought a friend," Miroku said, grinning. Akoiyasha looked up, but saw instead of Miroku, the tree he was under. She ran over to the tree, sat under the shadiest part, and took the cloth off her head.

"Looks like a demon to me," Sango said, hoping it would sway Miroku. When still he walked towars Akoi, Sango tried, "And doesn't she bear a resemblance to Inuyasha?"

"Not her fault," Miroku grinned. Inuyasha growled and punched him. Akoi giggled, then patted the ground next to her. With a 'keh', Inuyasha took the spot.

"Inuyasha," she held the cloth around her as if she still needed it to protect her. "When do I have to give the cloth of the fire rat back to you?"

"How should I know?" he responded in his typical rude tone. "You're keeping it until we find some other way to shield you from the sunlight."

Miroku sat next to her on the other side, while Kagome and Sango sat together on the picnic blanket, the both of them enveloped in firey jealousy. Miroku didn't notice, and Inuyasha didn't care. Akoi told Miroku what could happen if she went in the sun.

"So why don't you have a cloak of your own?"

"I did, but gradually in my hunting and fighting it eventually got shredded to the point of no return."

"So you've lived in that forest since then?"

"Mm," she nodded. "It's only been a couple years, but nobody comes down this way anymore. Well... nobody that was willing to help me." She moved the blue warmer on her right wrist to reveal faded burns and patches of skin that had obviously bubbled and healed improperly. "One person didn't believe me and tried to yank my into the sun. The skin on my wrist began evaporating immediately."

As she re-covered the wound, Miroku asked, "Why didn't you just make a new cloak from the clothes of your victims?"

Akoi scoffed, then laughed. "You think I know how to make a cloak?"

Miroku tilted his head. "Well, why not improvise?"

Her ears twitched. "Improvise?"

"Yeah," he said, "Take a shirt and some pants from someone bigger than you and that's like 90 percent of your body covered, then tear some other cloth and wear it over your head."

"I don't like wearing baggy clothes, they restrict my movement," Akoi replied, crossing her arms stubbornly... then she blinked and blushed. Inuyasha's red robe and pants were anything but form fitting. "Well, this is..."

Miroku laughed softly. "I understand. So... what are you wearing underneath..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sango yanked Miroku up by the arm so forcefully it felt to him as if she'd ripped it out of its socket. "Now Kagome-chan made a nice picnic lunch for the four of us and we are going to sit down and enjoy it!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha opened one eye. "Unless she brought Ramen, I ain't hungry."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome growled again. Inuyasha sighed, and Akoiyasha glared. "OSUWA..."

Akoiyasha transformed and lunged at Kagome, using her front paws to pin the human down. Kagome reached for her arrows but Akoi picked them up with her mouth.

"Don't break those," Inuyasha stood up. Akoi put the arrow bag down and turned back to hanyou form. Inuyasha walked over and put a hand on her back. The female hanyou was now kneeling over the human, a leg on either side of hers and her hands on her... chest. Miroku watched with great interest, until Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and started chasing him around. Kagome gave Akoi a death glare, but the latter girl's eyes were closed. Inuyasha picked her up, sat her against the tree again, then sat next to her. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and stormed off, and somewhere nearby Miroku got bashed over the head by an oversized boomerang. "Can you control your transformations?"

Akoiyasha turned away. "Yes..."

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I know you're only tryin' to help, but I really need Kagome." Akoiyasha's eyes flashed a deeper green than their usual colour, and Inuyasha suddenly felt as if he'd said something wrong. "I mean... it's her fault that the Shikon Jewel got shattered... she's my shard detector... nothing more..."

"She bears the same scent as an undead preistess I once met."

"...Kikyou?"

"We never actually spoke... she sensed me, I watched her, she aimed her arrow, I stood my ground, she lowered her arrow, I watched her walk away."

"Sounds like Kikyou," Inuyasha said admirably. Akoiyasha looked up, this time more sympathetic than angered. Inuyasha shook it off. "Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation... but she's nothing like the original. Kikyou was one of a kind."

"She was very beautiful... and seemed like a complex individual."

Inuyasha nodded. "Naraku disguised himself as me and killed her, then her little sister made a clay body and fed it souls of the dead in order to get Kikyou back. Kikyou sought revenge on me and shot an arrow through my body, pinning me to the Tree of Ages for 50 years, until Kagome came along and pulled the arrow out."

"I'm guessing sometime after that came the incident with the Sacred Jewel?"

"Yeah, and now the shards are all over the Feudal Era. The thing is, Kagome lives in another time, so she transports worlds by jumping in the well."

"So she's not always here?"

"No, but when she is, I use her to tell me where the shards are, and she can also purify them with her touch." he tugged on the cursed necklace. "She's also the only one who can control this thing. Kaede, Kikyou's sister, put it on me so I'd behave, so whenever Kagome says 'osuwari' I..."

Akoiyasha slammed into the ground. "Itai..."

"Seems yours can be controlled by any voice..." Inuyasha blushed lightly.

"Indeed..." Akoiyasha sat up. Miroku suddenly appeared at her side.

"I really would like to know what you have on under there," the monk said.

"Where'd your girlfriend go?" Akoi looked around.

"She's not his girlfriend," Inuyasha said.

"Thank y..." Miroku began.

"She's his fiancee."

"Fiancee?" Akoi blinked. "Well that would explain some things." she started to disrobe. "Ultimately, however, I don't see what the problem is. It's not like I'm naked under here."

"Miroku has a history of hitting on every pretty girl he meets," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh," Akoiyasha said, taking the cloth off completely and folding it. "Is this what you wanted to see, Miroku?"

Besides the blue wrist warmer, Akoi also had a golden band on her upper right arm which had the Japanese text for 'death' painted on it, and a blue ribbon that curled around her left arm. Not only did she have demon ears, but a demon tail as well. She wore not a shirt, but bandages wrapped messily about her upper body, and something purple on her legs. He assumed it used to be pants but were now unevenly torn. She also had a silver ring with gold lining on her left hand ring finger, and a scar across her midsection.

"Don't you ever get cold?" Miroku asked.

"Nope. In the winter I turn into my dog form and hibernate."

"Where'd ya get that scar on your stomach?" Inuyasha asked.

"Meh, some freak stuck his sword into me."

"And the scar on your face?" Miroku was referring to a mark under her right eye. She touched it absently.

"I don't remember. That's been there since I was a pup."

"Why do you have two tails in your demon form but only one in your hanyou form?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why don't you even have a tail?" she grinned, stroking his tail bone. He shuddered and smacked her hand away, blushing.

"Don't _do _that!"

Her grin widened. "That works on you, too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha turned away, still blushing.

"What does it do?" Miroku asked.

"It turns him on," Akoiyasha giggled, petting her own tail. "A demon's tail is their most sensual aspect. A stroke by anyone is enough to make one feel like they're in heat."

"Then why isn't it affecting you?" Inuyasha asked. Akoi put Shi-chan down.

"I've become accustomed to my own touch. However, if anyone else were to..." she blushed and was cut off by her own heavy purring.

"Cut it out, Miroku," Inuyasha warned, seeing that Akoi couldn't speak for herself. Miroku grinned and stopped.

"Couldn't help myself," he smiled gently, resting a hand on Akoiyasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry... um... what did you say your name was?"

She turned to look at him, still blushing lightly. "Akoiyasha..."

"Akoiyasha..." Miroku echoed. "Pretty name."

"Thank you," she rested her head on his chest.

"Akoiyasha," Inuyasha said, glancing at the hanyou's dail. "About earlier..."

"Later, Inuyasha," she said sleepily. "I'd rather we talk about that in private."


End file.
